


A Sterek Interlude

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Crack, Drabble, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a second epilogue to They Discover Fanfiction, though it has almost nothing to do with it.  Much like the second epilogue of War and Peace, but with mindless porn instead of historical analysis. I digress.  This can, and perhaps should, be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sterek Interlude

**Derek:** Grrrr.

**Stiles:** Bad dog!

**Derek:** GRRRRRR.

**Isaac:** Ooo. Kinky.

**Derek:**  Rufh arrgoo ooing ear?

**Isaac:** I can’t really understand you around the gag.

**Stiles:** He said, ‘What are you doing here?’

**Derek:** Mhmm. Aagd aagroo…

**Stiles:** Also, did I give you permission to speak, bitch?!?

*Derek looks guilty*

**Stiles:** THAT’S RIGHT!  Now. What can you do to make this up to me? That’s right! Oh yeah. That’s. Right. Right. There…

**Isaac:** You know what, I’ll just leave. I was here to see Scott, but I think you guys have put me off sex for life.

**Stiles:** Also, I’m pretty sure Scott is straight.

**Isaac:** Damn it!


End file.
